A Trigun Christmas
by Tama Ki. Amada
Summary: Vash, Legato and the gang sing their own version of THe Twelve DAys of Christmas. After all is done, Legato reveals a deep dark secret.... he's jewish and has never been Bar Mitvah-ed. What crazy antics will ensue? A crazy fic by none other then Tama Amad
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I co-wrote this with The D.o.D so you can't flame just one person for this insanity.  
  
Tama: This was written at 11:09am after getting little to no sleep the night before.  
  
The D.o.D: That's not my fault………you're the one hogging the blankets and kicking me!  
  
Tama: You're the one who pushed me off the bed! *An argument is about to ensue*  
  
Legato: Can you please get our humiliation over with?  
  
Midvally: Please? This is really embarrassing………  
  
The D.o.D: Whine whine whine! That's ALL I hear from you!  
  
Tama: We don't own Trigun or the characters mentioned and brain damage acquired from reading this fic is not to be blamed on the mad authors!  
  
The Twelve Days of Christmas: Trigun Style  
  
Vash: It's Christmas in July! Whee!  
  
Meryl: This is beyond bizarre.  
  
Milly: Maybe Mr. Priest will meet me under the mistletoe *blush*  
  
The D.o.D: I don't understand why I wrote this with Tama………she doesn't have a religion and I'm Jewish………  
  
Tama: COMMENSE WITH THE SINGING!  
  
Trigun Cast (T.C): On the first day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: The sixty-billion double-dollar man!  
  
Vash: O.ob NANI?  
  
T.C: On the second day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Knives: Two Angel Arms!  
  
Everyone but The D.o.D: *screaming and running away*  
  
Tama: We're not going to go back and sing everything so you're just gonna have to do that for yourself!  
  
T.C: *a little freaked out* On the third day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
The D.o.D: Three Gung-Ho Guns (preferably Midvally, Legato, and Zazie………cause Zazie kicks ass)  
  
Zazie: *grinning* she thinks I kick ass!  
  
The D.o.D: *huggles her new little buddy*  
  
T.C: On the fourth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Wolfwood: Four rubber bullets *proceeds to shoot them at Vash*  
  
Vash: Those hurt!  
  
Wolfwood: Only when shot from a short distance! *laughs evilly*  
  
Milly: I didn't know Mr. Priest was capable of laughing evilly………  
  
T.C: On the fifth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: *holds up box* Five golden donuts!  
  
Vash: O.O DONUTS! *dives at Tama*  
  
The D.o.D: O.Ob YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!  
  
Tama: ^_^ I don't care!  
  
T.C: On the sixth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Zazie: Six giant Sandworms! *grabs one and rides off*  
  
The D.o.D: No………my little buddy! T-T  
  
Legato: There, there. *pats her on back*  
  
T.C: *shocked that Legato can be compassionate* On the seventh day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: *sly grin* SEVEN KURONEKOS! *throws them at The D.o.D*  
  
The D.o.D: *screams* I FRIKKIN' HATE THAT CAT! *jumps into Legato's lap* HELP!  
  
Legato: *uses his mad telepathy skills to throw the Kuronekos out the window* There………happy?  
  
The D.o.D: *nods*  
  
Tama: KURONEKO-SAMA! *sniffles*  
  
Vash: This is getting a bit odd………  
  
Wolfwood: At least we're more than halfway done.  
  
T.C: *gets back into the swing of things* On the eighth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
The D.o.D: Eight bent cigarettes! *glares at Wolfwood*  
  
Wolfwood: *clutches cigarette carton* NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL!  
  
Knives: Heaven doesn't exist and we're in Hell right now.  
  
The D.o.D: That's why I like you………  
  
Knives: *smiles kindly*  
  
Everyone: *collective gasp*  
  
Knives: What? I can't be a little nice to a cute girl? *grins*  
  
Vash: Run………run like there's no tomorrow, which very well might be the case!  
  
The D.o.D: I feel special!  
  
T.C: *utterly disgusted with The D.o.D* On the ninth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: Nine bottles of SAKE!  
  
Vash and Wolfwood: DRINKING CONTEST! *run towards Tama who has locked the bottles in a safe*  
  
Tama: *wags finger* Not until this pointless fic is done!  
  
Vash and Wolfwood: Aww! *pouts*  
  
T.C: On the tenth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
The D.o.D: Ten B-flats………hit it Midvally!  
  
Midvally: *proceeds to rock out with his awesome sax, Sylvia*  
  
Everyone: *applauds*  
  
Legato and The D.o.D: YAY MIDVALLY!  
  
The D.o.D: O.ob Legato………since when do you say 'yay'?  
  
Legato: *shrugs*  
  
T.C: On the eleventh day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama and Vash: Eleven blue dye bottles!  
  
Legato: I'm a natural blue thankyouverymuch!  
  
Tama: Uh-huh………suuuuuuuure you are.  
  
Legato: *muttering something about stupid fan fiction writers*  
  
T.C: *after recovering from laughing at Legato* On the twelfth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Vash and Knives: *arms around each other* Twelve big ass light bulbs!  
  
Meryl: Finally………we're DONE!  
  
Milly: *pouts* I never got to kiss Mr. Priest………  
  
Wolfwood: *smirks* Come here big girl! *grabs Milly and kisses her*  
  
Tama: Awww! Va-ash! *looks at Vash seductively*  
  
Vash: Way ahead of you Miss Amada! *kisses Tama*  
  
The D.o.D: This is f*cked up.  
  
Legato: I agree.  
  
The D.o.D: Should we? Y'know………just for the Hell of it?  
  
Legato: Why not?  
  
Midvally: HEY! I want the violinist!  
  
Legato: Back off pinky!  
  
Midvally: *pouts*  
  
Legato: *kisses The D.o.D on the cheek………cause he's a gentleman*  
  
Trigun Cast: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
The D.o.D: And happy Chanukah!  
  
*~Owari~* 


	2. GunHoGuns Twelve Days of Christmas

Tama: Here we go again!  
  
The D.o.D: Once again we do not own any part of Trigun!  
  
Kuroneko: Nya! *jumps onto The D.o.D's head*  
  
The D.o.D: *grabs Kuroneko* I FRIKKIN' HATE THAT *throws Kuroneko* CAT!  
  
Kuroneko: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *flies out window*  
  
The Twelve Days of Christmas: The Gung-Ho Gun Way  
  
Dominique: Could they get any odder?  
  
E.G: Doubtful  
  
Midvally: SHUT UP AND DON'T DISS THE D.o.D!  
  
Zazie: Oooo! Does widdle Midvally have a widdle crushy-wushy?  
  
Midvally: *blushes* Shut up kid.  
  
Dominique: *pokes Midvally's cheek* Awww! How cute!  
  
Knives: Here they come!  
  
GHGs: *wince as Tama walks into the room*  
  
Tama: COMMENCE WITH THE SINGING!  
  
Cain: ………  
  
GHGs: On the first day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Legato: Knives' eternal adoration!  
  
Knives: -_- I hate you Miss Amada.  
  
Tama: *grins*  
  
GHGs: On the second day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
E.G: *in a beautiful opera voice* Two bloody corpses!  
  
Legato: *jumps around like a kid in a candy store* Where?! WHERE?!  
  
Everyone: O.ob  
  
GHGs: On the third day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Chapel: Three pointy objects………E.G. I believe this is YOUR doing?  
  
E.G: Merry Christmas!  
  
Everyone: *muttering* yeah, yeah, whatever………  
  
GHGs: On the fourth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Zazie: Four cowboy hats  
  
Everyone: Thank you Dominique!  
  
Dominique: Merry Christmas!  
  
GHGs: On the fifth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Legato: Five dead Kuronekos!  
  
The D.o.D: YAY! Thank you Legato-sama!  
  
Legato: Happy Chanukah!  
  
The D.o.D: *all sparkly-eyed* You remembered!  
  
GHGs: On the sixth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: Six green apples………  
  
Midvally: CHAPEL! WHAT KIND OF LAME ASS GIFT ARE APPLES!  
  
Chapel: I think they're very NICE apples!  
  
The D.o.D: You're secretly a hippie, aren't you, Chapel?  
  
Chapel: *looks around nervously* N-no! Why would you say that?!  
  
The D.o.D: It's okay………we'll work on your counseling later.  
  
GHGs: On the seventh day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Rai-Dei: Seven katanas  
  
Tama and The D.o.D: OOOO! Pretty! Thanks Rai-Dei!  
  
Rai-Dei: *bows*  
  
GHGs: On the eighth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Leonof: Eight creepy puppets!  
  
Legato: There's nothing creepy about your mediocre work, Leonof.  
  
Leonof: But………KNI-IVES! Tell Legato that my puppets are creepy!  
  
Knives: Legato, be nice to Leonof.  
  
Legato: YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD NICE YOU FREAKISH BLONDE PLANT!  
  
Knives: O.O whoa. You've been holding that in for a while now, haven't you?  
  
Legato: *out of breath*  
  
Knives: Do you feel better, Legato? *puts hand on his shoulder*  
  
Legato: *nods like a child after they threw a temper tantrum*  
  
Knives: Good.  
  
GHGs: *slightly freaked out* On the ninth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Cain:………  
  
GHGs: On the ninth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me………?  
  
Cain:………  
  
Everyone: CAIN! IT'S YOUR TURN!  
  
Cain:………!  
  
The D.o.D: Cain can't talk remember?  
  
Cain: *hangs head in exasperation*  
  
The D.o.D: Here. *hands Cain a maker and some paper* Make signs.  
  
Cain: *scribbles*  
  
The D.o.D: Ready?  
  
Cain: *nods*  
  
GHGs: On the ninth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Cain: *holds up sign* Nine sniper rifles  
  
Everyone: SWEET!  
  
Cain: *holds up another sign* E.G. and Rai-Dei and Zazie and Chapel and Monev and Leonof don't get one 'cause I think they're dumbasses.  
  
E.G., Rai-Dei, Zazie, Chapel, Monev, and Leonof: You suck, Cain.  
  
Cain: *holds up another sign* Bite me :-P  
  
Everyone: *in shock that Cain is so frikkin' cool*  
  
GHGs: On the tenth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: Ten jazz concert tickets  
  
Dominique: These are killer seats!  
  
Midvally: E.G., Chapel, and Monev aren't allowed to go because they can't appreciate good music.  
  
Chapel: I'm a priest for God's sake!  
  
Midvally: Well than, you can't go cause you gave everyone apples for Christmas and didn't acknowledge that fact that The D.o.D is JEWISH!  
  
Chapel: I didn't know.  
  
Midvally: Excuses, excuses.  
  
GHGs: On the eleventh day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Legato: Eleven chocolate cakes  
  
Everyone: WHEE! CHOCOLATE!  
  
The D.o.D: Thanks, Legato………  
  
Legato: *puts chocolate frosting on The D.o.D's nose* You're very welcome.  
  
The D.o.D: ^_^ How DO I get this chocolate off?  
  
Legato: *licks her nose*  
  
The D.o.D: *about to die of happiness………and she's usually dark and depressed*  
  
GHGs: *weirded out Legato's sudden display of affection* On the twelfth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: Twelve Gung-Ho Gun plushies!  
  
The D.o.D: CHIBI'S FOR ALL!  
  
Midvally: Do you have a plushie of YOU? *blushes*  
  
The D.o.D: ^^b Sorry!  
  
Legato: Here, there was a Knives plushie in the bag *hands it to The D.o.D*  
  
The D.o.D: Can I have you instead?  
  
Legato: ^_^  
  
Chapel: LOOK! I EVEN HAVE AN APPLE IN MY HAND! LOOKIT HOW CUTE!  
  
Zazie: Freak………*glances at his plushie* I'm riding a Sandworm!  
  
E.G: I can pull off my spikes! *rips a velcro spike off* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Rai-Dei: My sword is made of cardboard………  
  
Cain: *holds up sign* My gun was made out of an old mini-telescope  
  
GHGs (except for E.G. cause he'd impale everyone): *hug Tama and The D.o.D* Thanky you!  
  
Tama: Merry Christmas!  
  
The D.o.D: And Happy Chanukah!  
  
Midvally: WAIT! *reaches into his sax and pulls out mistletoe*  
  
The D.o.D: What are you doing with that, Midvally?  
  
Midvally: *holds it over The D.o.D's head*  
  
The D.o.D: O.Ob  
  
(Suddenly, Midvally is hurled backwards) CRASH!  
  
Legato: *holds mistletoe*  
  
The D.o.D: *smiles*  
  
Legato: *kisses The D.o.D*  
  
Everyone: *collective 'aw'*  
  
Will Midvally EVER get to kiss The D.o.D?  
  
How far will Legato go with her?  
  
What will happen to the PLUSHIES?  
  
And what is in store for us next time?  
  
Tama: Shut it you dumb announcer guy. There's one more chapter left!  
  
Everyone: *collective groan*  
  
Tama and The D.o.D: SHUT UP!  
  
Midvally: Anything for you, darling!  
  
The D.o.D: *rolls eyes* Oy gavolt!  
  
~*OWARI*~ 


	3. Vash's Twelve Days of Christmas Will thi...

The D.o.D: We no ownie Trigun or any part of it so put your lawyers back in your pockets.  
  
Tama: YE-AH!  
  
Random passer by: I CHOOSE YOU MR. JOHNSON-CHU! *throws pokeball and a lawyer pops out*  
  
Midvally: *stares at the small man for a moment before beating him with Sylvia*  
  
Tama: *sd * Lets just get along with it already.  
  
The Twelve Days of Christmas: Vash's Way  
  
Vash: I get my OWN Twelve Days of Christmas!?  
  
Legato: Why the fuck does VASH get his own Twelve Days of Christmas?!  
  
Tama: Because he's special * smiles *  
  
Legato: And I'm not?!  
  
Tama: Nope!  
  
Legato: You stupid bitch. *magically turns into a cat and jumps into The D.o.D's lap *  
  
The D.o.D : WHEEEEE ! Kitty! *pats the blue cat *  
  
Legato: Whee *grins and purrs *  
  
Tama: Can we start signing?  
  
Everyone: *Collective nod *  
  
Tama: COMMENSE WITH THE SINGING! * glares at Legato Kitty* and get off her lap.  
  
The D.o.D: *glares and hugs kitty * BITE ME! HE'S MINE! Mine!  
  
Tama: *sighs heavily * Damn………I'm gonna need some Sake after this. -.-  
  
Vash: CAN I HAVE SOME TOO?  
  
Tama: *massages her temples* Yes………and we can have donuts, too.  
  
Vash: I LOVE YOU MISS AMADA! *kisses Tama*  
  
Tama: Sing………all of you………NOW!  
  
T.C: On the first day of Chirstmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Vash: ETERNAL LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Knives: *screams* MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!  
  
Tama: Good for you, you bloody psycho.  
  
Legato: I thought I was a bloody psycho………*whimpers*  
  
The D.o.D: There, there, Legato-sama. *hugs her psycho*  
  
T.C: On the second day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Vash: Two insurance girls.  
  
(Rustling of a curtain)  
  
Milly: Meryl! That's our cue!  
  
Meryl: I am NOT going out there dressed like this!  
  
Milly: Oh yes you are! *picks Meryl up and places her on a stage*  
  
(Milly and Meryl stand on the stage dressed like Christmas angels)  
  
Everyone: *stifling laughs*  
  
Meryl: Anyone who makes a sound will die.  
  
T.C: On the third day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Milly: Three Derringer pistols!  
  
Meryl: HEY! THOSE ARE MINE! GIMME! *jumps in the air and tries to grab her guns from Milly*  
  
Milly: *laughs at her smaller friend*  
  
T.C: On the fourth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Wolfwood: Four freaky Thomases!  
  
The D.o.D: *pokes one and hides behind Legato*  
  
T.C: On the fifth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: Five donuts with sprinkles!  
  
Vash: Rainbow!  
  
(Vash and Tama fight over how to split up the donuts)  
  
The D.o.D: *smirks*  
  
Legato: *smirks*  
  
The D.o.D: *grabs box of donuts and gives them to the Thomases*  
  
Vash and Tama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUR RAINBOW SPRINKLES!  
  
Legato and The D.o.D: *high five*  
  
T.C: On the sixth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: *grins evilly* SIX RANDOM KURONEKOS!  
  
The D.o.D: *freezes in fear much like Ranma does when near cats*  
  
Tama: *hangs a Kuroneko on her friend* Let's see how long it takes for her to unfreeze!  
  
Vash: OOOO! GAMES!  
  
Wolfwood: Count me in!  
  
(Everyone is hanging a Kuroneko on The D.o.D's clothing)  
  
Legato: You are all too easily amused………even for humans.  
  
T.C: On the seventh day of Chirstmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Wolfwood: Seven pretty girls  
  
Vash: *drools*  
  
Meryl: You wish, pervert.  
  
Vash: I am NOT a pervert! I'm a hunter of LURVE! *holds up love and peace sign*  
  
Knives: MY EYES ARE BURNING!  
  
Tama: Once again………good for you.  
  
T.C: On the eighth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Vash: Eight………portable confessionals?  
  
Wolfwood: You need them all, buddy. You need them all.  
  
T.C: On the ninth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: *holds out hands* Nine new black buttons! Y'know………incase one gets shot off!  
  
Vash: *takes the buttons* Thanks, Tama. That's really, um, practical!  
  
Tama: *smiles* I knew you'd like it!  
  
Vash: *chuckles nervously*  
  
T.C: On the tenth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
The D.o.D: Ten tomato juice bottles.  
  
Vash: YAY! Wolfwood! Let's have another *ahem* fight!  
  
Wolfwood: You're on!  
  
(They proceed to shoot each other)  
  
(After a moment of silence a pool of red liquid forms under both their heads)  
  
(Both get up laughing)  
  
T.C: On the eleventh day of Chirstmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Tama: Eleven screaming fan girls! RUN AWAY!  
  
The D.o.D: *beats them all with sporks*  
  
Fan girls: @_@  
  
Legato: *laughs evilly* Stupid human girls!  
  
The D.o.D: *ahem*  
  
Legato: Oops! Sorry, darling!  
  
Everyone: DARLING?!  
  
(A few people pass out because that was really out of character)  
  
T.C: On the twelfth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me  
  
Wolfwood, Meryl, Milly, and Vash: TWELVE VOODOO DOLLS!  
  
Vash: I wonder who they could be of!  
  
Dominique: Jerk!  
  
Midvally: Loser!  
  
Zazie: Bastard!  
  
Leonof: Dumb ass!  
  
Cain: *holds up sign* Fag!  
  
Vash: WHAT?!  
  
Chapel: Oh come off it Mr. Stampede! We all know you've been putzing around with Wolfwood!  
  
The D.o.D: Since when do you use Yiddish?  
  
Chapel: Since I converted! I'm a Rabbi now!  
  
Everyone: O.Ob  
  
Legato: Oh………then I have a confession to make.  
  
Wolfwood: *brings out his portable confessional*  
  
Legato: NOT THAT KIND!  
  
Wolfwood: Oh. *puts it away*  
  
Legato: Well, the truth is………I'm not Catholic………or Christian………or Hindu………or Buddhist  
  
Everyone: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!  
  
Legato: I'm actually………adopted………and Jewish.  
  
Everyone: *collective gasp*  
  
Legato: I was raised by Roman Catholics, though. (no offence)  
  
Midvally: Wow.  
  
Legato: But………I never got a Bar Mitzvah………  
  
The D.o.D: *sniffles* How sad!  
  
Tama: No one should go without a Bar/ Bat Mitzvah!  
  
Dominique: Yeah! LET'S GET LEGATO BAR MITZVAH-ED!  
  
Chapel: And I can be the Rabbi!  
  
Legato: *sniffle sniffle* You guys are the best!  
  
Knives: YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF ASS WIPES!  
  
Everyone: LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Knives: *has a conniption fit*  
  
The D.o.D: All right then! Legato's gonna have a Bar Mitzvah!  
  
Vash: *opens a book of Yiddish* Can we all get f'shniked (drunk)?  
  
The D.o.D: Yes………yes we can!  
  
Everyone: *collective YAY!*  
  
How will Legato's Bar Mitzvah go?  
  
WILL Midvally ever get the girl?  
  
How will it e- (Narrator Dude is shot)  
  
Tama and The D.o.D: Dip Shit. *blow off guns*  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
You Are Cordially Invited to the Bar Mitzvah of Our Beloved Psycho  
  
Legato Bluesummers  
  
The service will be held at Chapel's Church (which is now a synagogue) at  
ten-thirty in the morning of July 25th 2003.  
  
There will be a luncheon at the synagogue following the service  
  
GET READY TO PARTY!  
  
The D.o.D and Tama Amada will be throwing an after party in Legato's honor!  
  
The theme is Costumes so dress to impress!  
  
It will start at seven-thirty the night of July 25th 2003 and end whenever  
everyone goes home or gets tired or the police come! 


	4. Legato's Bar Mitevahpart 1

The D.o.D : As usual we do not own any of the Trigun cast. So….  
  
Tama: KEEP YOUR BLOODY LAWYERS TO YOUR BLOODY SELVES!  
  
The D.o.D: Tama…  
  
Tama: Grrr………damn I need some sake………  
  
The D.o.D: No you don't………  
  
Tama: Yes I do!  
  
The D.o.D: No! *Takes sake bottle and pours it all on the ground *  
  
Tama and Vash: NO!  
  
Tama: ………bitch  
  
The D.o.D: Now there, cheer up Tama-chan *pat-pat *  
  
Wolfwood: What's with her?  
  
Midvally: I think she's just disappointed that The D.o.D got kissed and hugged by her crush and she hasn't.  
  
Wolfwood: She has a crush?  
  
Midvally: Yeah………  
  
Wolfwood: Who?  
  
Midvally: I'm not telling  
  
Wolfwood: Please *sparkly eyed *  
  
Midvally: No………ask her your self. It's sorta obvious.  
  
Wolfwood: Who me?  
  
Midvally: (face vault) No………  
  
Wolfwood: *blink blink * I'll just ask her to do a confessional!  
  
Midvally: Right………now if you don't mind, I've got to go help get the decorations for the party ready.  
  
(Midvally runs off leaving Wolfwood in the dust pondering)  
  
Legato's Bar Mitzvah  
  
(Havoc was never so much fun)  
  
It was already eight thirty on Friday morning, and Vash was h and Wolfwood were siting downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Both of them look tired and rather happy. They had spent the night at Tama's house due to The  
D.o.D's house was currently inhabited by little midget children.  
  
(Flash back to the previous night)  
  
Legato: So………why exactly are we going to Tama's house?  
  
The D.o.D: Little evil midgets, who'd scream at the sight of you, are currently overthrowing mine.  
  
Legato: Nani?  
  
Tama: She means that her little sister is having a slumber party with all of her little friends.  
  
Legato: Oh………  
  
Tama: And since I'm an only child, I have a lot more room!  
  
The D.o.D: Did I mention that I hate you?  
  
Tama: And I'm damn proud of that!  
  
The D.o.D: *glares at Tama*  
  
Tama: Anyway……… my parents are away and we'll have the whole house to ourselves!  
  
Vash: YEAH! SLEEP OVER!  
  
Midvally: So where are we all going to sleep anyway? *looks around the house which is a good size but only has 3 bed rooms and a small living room *  
  
Legato:………Yes……… there are only three bedrooms.  
  
Tama: I know that. That's why 2 people can share a bed in each room and 3 people can sleep on the couch.  
  
Wolfwood: Wait, so only nine people can sleep in the house?  
  
Tama: Yes.  
  
Knives: I'm sleeping in here. *points to Tama's room*  
  
Tama: No fucking way! Out! *punts him out the window *  
  
The D.o.D: So who's sleeping here * glares at Tama evilly *  
  
Tama: Well obviously you and me………Wolfwood, Vash, Midvally, Legato, Dominique, Milly and Meryl.  
  
Chapel: WHAT! That's not fair! I'm a priest!  
  
The D.o.D: I thought you said you were a Rabbi….  
  
Chapel: Oh………right………  
  
Tama: So…. How about Legato and The D.o.D share a room. Dominique, Midvally and Meryl can share the couch. And Milly and Wolfwood can have the guest room.  
  
Vash: And Tama and I can share a room!  
  
Tama: Yes…. Yes we will *sparkly eyed *  
  
The D.o.D: TAMA-CHAN!  
  
Tama: What? *smiles evilly*  
  
Legato: Okay………  
  
The D.o.D: Well……… why don't we just, um………go get our 'stuff ready'. *winks at Legato*  
  
Legato: Yes………why don't we get 'unpacked'.  
  
*Legato and The D.o.D run up stairs to Tama's room and slam the door  
shut. Everyone stares at them oddly hoping that Tama's room has  
soundproof walls *  
  
Zazie: But where are we gonna sleep ?  
  
(The rest of the unwanted GHG;s ): Yeah!  
  
Tama: You sleep out side in the yard!  
  
Chapel: WHAT?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!  
  
*Vash and Tama kick the rest of the GHG's out her back door and slam it shut*  
  
Tama: Thank you Vash-kun *smiles and hugs him *  
  
Vash: No problem. LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Midvally: *sd* Let's go inside the den guys………  
  
Dominique: Ok.  
  
Meryl: VASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!  
  
Vash: *Sparkly bubbly romantic moment going on between him and Tama who happen to be standing underneath some mistletoe * Tama-chan………  
  
Tama: Vash………  
  
Vash: Tama………  
  
Tama: Vash………  
  
Vash: Tam—ah! *hit with a stungun and goes flying through the air and into the wall *  
  
Meryl: Stop acting like a leach, you pervert!  
  
Vash: Ow………  
  
Tama: Vash-sama! *runs and kneels down and helps him up *  
  
Vash: Thank you, Tama-chan  
  
Meryl: Aw, will you knock it off Vash! Stop tying to sleep with every pretty girl you see.  
  
Tama: I'm pretty?  
  
Vash: Very!  
  
Tama: Oh *blush *  
  
Wolfwood: Aw……… Is Vash trying to court someone? *wink wink, nudge nudge *  
  
Vash: Na—Nani!?  
  
Millie: Let's go get something to drink sweetie *pulls on Wolfwood's arm and drags him towards the kitchen. *  
  
Wolfwood: Ah… see ya later buddy! *waves as he and Millie vanish into the kitchen *  
  
Vash: Ow……… headache………Ow  
  
Tama: There, there  
  
The D.o.D and Legato: WILL YOU TWO STOP BEING SO MUSHY ALREADY!  
  
Tama: ………  
  
Vash:………  
  
Tama: Here, let's go upstairs. I'll get you some medicine and an ice pack and you can lie down in my parents' big, fluffy, soft, sexy bed.  
  
Vash: Ok *pulls Tama upstairs and into her parents room and closes the door *  
  
Kuroneko: Nya *eyes wide open and blood shot as all the lights go out *  
  
What will happen to Tama and the D.o.D?  
  
Will the rest of the Gun Ho Gang sleep outside or will they break in?  
  
Will every one get f'shniked?  
  
Will…. *Announcer falls over dead with a knife in his skull*  
  
Midvally: I'd have killed you with Sylvia, but then she'd be stained with blood.  
  
Chapel: Great move. Now the grass will be all wet and bloody.  
  
Zazie: So?  
  
Chapel: WE HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE GRASS DUMB ASS!  
  
All: *blink blink * Good night, Chapel *Cain hits him on the head with a nearby 2 x 4 *  
  
~* Owari *~ 


End file.
